The Strenght Within
by ShanaFox15
Summary: After the war between Mages and Tartaros The Fairy Tail guild is disband leaving only one Fairy to keep their home safe until the time is right but when a new enemy comes to play in the allys of Magnolia going after our Fairy the ThunderTribe steps in to proctet the last light of their family and in the way creating new and unexpected bonds
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! whats up and welcome to my first** and for **now only story ever in Fan Fiction I hipe you like it Love it and continue reading I'll try to update once a week since i'm alredy on vacation :p I'm not North American so there might be some mistakes, if there is one please leave a comment on the review section and i'll check it out. Any recomendation from older readers AND publishers are totally welcome I hope to get better at this... I'm talking too much**

 **ENJOY!**

 **AN:Disclamer: I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does  
**

* * *

 _ **"**_ ** _Are you sure you'll be alright"_** she asked her blue cristal eyes looking at me, hands on her waist and a deep worried motherly look took over her entire posture, as usual her bangs were cleared out of her face and her shiny gray but lustrous hair stopping in her mid back swayed with the wind. This was the third time she had asked the same question in a span of only 5 minutes with my answer each time being **yes I'm sure Mira** with a carefree look but i knew I had to do better than that.

"Of course I'll be okay, you go on with your siblings I'll stay here to make sure you all have a home to return when its time" As I said this I put on the best smile, those who somehow blew people away, and looked right in the eye trying to clear away her doubts by showing the confidence that I knew was breaking by the minute.

"But what about you Luce you still have to pay rent with the guild gone how are you going to do that how are you gonna hold yourself up Lucy?" She looked worried... too worried, the frown marring her face didn't suit her not at all.

"I'll figure something Mira-San... I always do" A ghost of my confident and cheery smile played in my face, i lowerd my face memories of the fight... no that was no fight... that was a war a horrible grusome war wich left nothing but suffering behind, with everything we lost, and with everything we suffered that day... it could never be called a fight because those we could overcome together like the family we were but this war tore us apart, ripped us to sherds and left us to die... we were strong I would never doubt that and asexpected we were healing in our pace but the deepest wounds would always leave scars that would make us remember those hours were everything seemed to fall apart, when only a shred of hope was left, when we saw our deepest fears come true right before our eyes when our family was ripped from our side only to go away and never come back, We would never forget those days, those days of war between demons and mages.

Noticing my look she brought my head up slowly a finger underneath my shin forcing me to look at her and with i think should be called the warmest and passionate of her smiles she said "You could always come with us Luce, we wouldn't mind ya know you're like family to us, you are more than welcome and even though i know you want us to be happy... we want you to be happy too" the last five minutes also concisted in convincing me to go with her and her sibblings but i wouldn't budge I was determiend to do this for them... and for myself as well.

Wiith the saddest of smiles i couldn't contain i once again turned her down " You want me to be happy? then please let me stay here i HAVE no I NEED to make sure that my home and family are safe. Don't you understand that im not willing of letting my home be taken once again from me not when i can help it. Specially after all this..." I said, my voice bearly a whisper, but i knew she had heard everyword, her face said it all, I could see the gratefulness fill her eyes to the brim, and as tears rolled down her cheeks, she choked back a sob, and hugged me tightly as if, she were to let me go I would dissapear into thin air. I felt tears prick my eyes but i knew not one tear would fall since i alredy cried my eyes out in those sleep deprived nights as I was plagged by the nightmares.

"I'll miss you... so so much we'll all miss you" she whisperd in my ear she pulled back but kept her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes were getting a little red and she sniffling as if her life depended on it she started shaking her head and mutterd out " I dont want to say goodbye"

I smiled it was weak and a little bit screwed, but it was all i could muster at the moment, and as i gave her a bonebreaking hug i said " Dont say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting... Dont ever say goodbye because one day i dont know when or why we'll meet once again, we'll be whole once again" I pulled back and i saw a little smile

"Love you Imouto*" she said and with one last smile she ruffled my hair stepped in the teain and sat wtih Elfman and Lissanna wich were waving goodbye as the train whistled signaling departure. I smiled once again turned around raised my hand in the air and made the Fairy Tail sing as a last farewell.

 _"Love you too big sis"_ I thought and started walking through the streets of Magnolia to my home not knowing that soon i would break once again and maybe i wouldn't come back from it.

* * *

 **Okay... I'm not too sure about it... i mean it's short but its prologue I didn't want to give you all the sweet stuff so soon *.* but anyways tell me what you think about it any suggestions leave at the comments i have a lot planned for this story so dont worry i would just love to see if only one reply or two just to see if I have someone expecting new chapters it motivates me ya know ;)**

 **Shana out :D**


	2. Chapter 2 :D

**HELLO! ...** **please don't kill me! I am sorry I know I said 1 week but well I kind fof got stuck and well yeah I got distracted but Here is a new Chapter to all of those who reviewed thank you so much! and by the way** Bigr3d **please do create an account so you can favorite and follow your stories I loved your review thank you so much I will be more careful with spelling and the "I" and as I said I will get myself a betta to my other reviewers:**

kurahieiritr JIO **when I saw your review I died and went to heaven seriously I mean OMFG! YOU YOU reviewed my story I am not kidding when i say that I celebrated that day to those who don't know this gal wrote 2 stories and I'm in love with both of them and she has great taste so I'm really excited I will make you proud :D**

booklover21567 **I'm glad you like it and love it I hope you like this chapter :D**

NothingButSecrets **thank you also for reviewing :D I'm glad you like it keep reading its going to get crazy**

Circus Monster 2002 **Thanks for checking it out :D you people should read this monsters story it has a very interesting story line going she/he (I really don't know :p) is new but I can see great things for this story CHECK IT OUT!**

 **I talk to much... any ways on to the new chapter**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Any of the respective and/or original caracters Hiro Mashima does :D**

The night was quite as I left the train station behind and submerged into the serene streets of Magnolia I could see wood planks paint cans and different building materials in small compartments and boxes. The villagers have been keen on rebuilding the devasted town from the fight against Tartaros which had left a horrible scar on the village many buildings had been completely destroyed like homes, schools and churches and the streets had been filled with debris in small words it had been a disaster.

But that wasn't stopping anyone from fixing all the damage and in only three weeks it almost looked like old times most of the buildings had been renovated the debris cleared out temporary homes had been made for those people who had their homes destroyed and even though it was had been a close call not many villagers were hurt so the hospitals were not that busy the only thing that was still the same was the area where the Fairy Tail guild had been located no one had dared to even take a step as if it was almost sacred land. The town people had been very grateful for all the help that the guild had given to Magnolia in their time of need and I knew that many townsfolk had been devasted by the news of the disbanding but others were relieved.

As I walked to my home I couldn't help but think on all my friends that had left Mira being the last one Erza had being the first only a week after the incident she packed up everything in her possession, which resulted in a small mountain of suitcases, and after making sure that everything was in relative control she claimed that she had been summoned by Doranbolt to the Magic Council or at least what was left of it, for a mission of extreme importance and after saying her goodbyes she departed.

A few days later Gray and Juvia who had been with him in porlyusica cottage learning how to control his dammed tattoo, which kept trying to take over him since the battle after receiving Demon Slaying Magic from his deceased father, when the old women had deemed he was ready for travel she had kicked the both out claiming that she had enough brats as it was and complaining about the stench that the "Fairy Brats" left. After saying their goodbyes they headed out to the east stating that they had to train to be stronger for their next battle with the demons. Juvia had obviously followed him proclaiming her love to her "Beautiful Gray-Sama" on the way.

Gajeel along with Lily had left almost two weeks after Erza, Levy following closely claiming that and I quote "I have to keep these buffoons from destroying Fiore, besides this is a great chance to visit that library I told you about in Archedia" the boys had plans on travelling all over Fiore and also had plans to train their brains out. Even though the Iron Dragon Slayer had kept a strong front for everyone to see, the death of his parent had left a big wound on his heart but he wouldn't dream of admitting it out loud.

Wendy on the other hand had left the guild a week after the disbanding, or more like picked up when Chelia heard that Fairy Tail had been disbanded she rushed to Magnolia to console her friend she came running with Lyon close behind and after spending a few days together little Wendy said goodbye to everyone and left to Lamia Scale with Charle with a teary smile on her face. The death of grandeeny had hit her very hard but with the help of her fellow slayer had pulled through.

Cana and Guildarts had left together almost immediately after Erza without a word or explanation not even a goodbye but I had hear rumors about them being sited at the southern forest of a village called Kiranna.

Laxus and the Thunder Legion disappeared without a trace as soon as Laxus recuperated from the poison which had almost taken him to deaths door to knock and say hi. No one had heard from them not even Mira and that was something. There were rumors about them parting ways separating the infamous Thunder God Tribe but I doubted it they were family and family sticks together if they can.

Natsu was whole different story he had not left even though everything and everyone from the guild was gone he was still by my side and I was so thankful for that simple act even though he had been beat down by the death of his father he had stayed strong or at least that's what everyone thought every night since the battle he had spent his nights with me.

I looked at the sky seeing the stars twinkle in the vast night it was truly mesmerizing and as I observed the stars I thought back at the first night Natsu had climbed through my window for the first time since the battle

 _Flash back_

 _It had been roughly 3 days since the battle and I been staying at home most of the time I was soaking in my bath willing my muscles to relax when I fully submerged in the bath and held my breath. It was a new hobby of mine I would take a bath Aquarius key on my hand and I would try and feel her presence in the water, I felt closer to her this way I but I wasn't planning on drowning myself she had died to protect me and my friends so I wouldn't let all her efforts to keep me alive go down the drain that was what I kept repeating to myself since that day I had a death grip on her key already feeling the broken end digging in my skin and reopening the wound but I didn't give it any thought and stayed underwater until I couldn't hold any longer I came up taking a big breath of air coughing trying to catch my breath back._

 _With that I relaxed again laying back in the tub and I scrubbed myself down with my strawberry shampoo and rinsed after finishing I stepped out and dried myself up looking at my mirror I saw the bruises that marred my skin they had this sickly purple and black color to them but I knew that they would disappear soon I dried my skin and put on my PJs they were black and had stars scattered around. They had been a birthday gift from Loki last year and made me feel a little closer to this stars, to my friends, to my family... I climbed to my bed and with a small smile on my face I fell asleep._

 _A few minutes later I was woken by the sound of someone opening my window alarmed I grabbed my keys that were on top of the night table and fingered Leo's but when I heard someone say my name I froze it was so low that I thought it had been my imagination but when I heard it again m suspicions were cleared_

 _"_ _Natsu? Is that you? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I said I turned around in my bed facing the window only to see Natsu looking at me with wide eyes his mouth was parted open Happy snuggled in his arms_

 _"_ _Lu….cy?" he whispered so low that if it wasn't as quite as it was I wouldn't have heard him_

 _"_ _Yes Lucy, Natsu what's wrong what happened are you hurt?" I said and started making my way to him but he just kept looking at me then suddenly he practically ran to me and gave me a bone crushing hug knocking the air out of me_

 _"_ _You're alive, you're alive! But I-I-I I… saw you dead you were covered in blood so so much blood… and I saw Igneel dead he wasn't moving neither were you… Lucy you weren't breathing! you left me…. you promised you wouldn't but you did you died on me and it was my fault." He whispered his voice cracking as he looked at me with tears in his rimmed eyes so much hurt and pain in those beautiful onyx eyes that seemed endless_

 _"_ _Natsu please calm down I'm here, I'm alive it's okay" I whispered pushing his hair out of his face so I could look at him clearly_

 _"_ _I didn't save you I wasn't strong enough I wasn't fast enough and you all died… it was my fault all my fault. Forgive Lucy please forgive me don't leave me not again I can't take it…. Please!" and with that he broke down he had his head at the crook of my neck I hugged him back and started petting his hair_

 _"_ _It's alright, I'm okay I'm alive everything is okay don't worry I promise to never leave you" I whispered and with that we fell in to a dreamless sleep knowing that even though everything wasn't okay it would be soon._

 _End of flashback_

After that night it became a ritual for us Natsu and Happy would both come in through the window and we would fall asleep I each other's arms seeking comfort from one another.

I smiled as I found myself in Strawberry street and when I finally reached my apartment I sighed in relief seeing that it was empty with no bottomless pit for a stomach dragon slayer in my couch I changed out of my usual clothes and stepped in the bathroom with a towel in hand. I turned on the heating lacrima for a nice hot bath when I had the tub ready I stepped in and submerged in the hot but pleasant waters.

After my long bath I stepped out and changed into my PJ's sat in my desk and prepared to write a letter for my mother but as I got a piece of paper and an envelope I saw another envelope it was wrinkled and stained but nothing mayor I smoothed it out and opened it inside was a letter with barely readable writing and as I read it I couldn't hold back the sob or the tears.

 _How could you, you promised you wouldn't leave, how could you do this to me!_ I thought I threw the letter and sank to my knees since they couldn't hold me up I felt the tears roll down my check and I didn't bother brushing them away since they would just keep falling until the pain vanished but as I felt my heart wrench in pain once again I knew that they would keep falling no matter what. I cried and cried then when that wasn't enough I screamed at the heavens my loneliness because at that time I truly felt alone in this horrible and cruel reality in this world that only wanted to take what was precious to me. I had been abandoned by many first my mother then my father then my spirits and when I finally thought the suffering was over my family vanished one by one and my home destroyed with only scraps left at my feet. There was a limit of how much the heart could take how much pain it could endure and this was my limit.

I don't know how much or for how long I cried but when I felt warm arms surround me hugging me from behind I leaned against him letting him take all my weight "Loki…. I can't do this I feel like I'm breaking they left they are all gone" I croaked my throat dry from the crying he hugged me tighter as if trying to hold me together as the sobs racked my whole body the only thing in my mind was the agonizing darkness that was trying to swallow me whole and I couldn't help but think that not even the cuts I suffered or the bones I had broken or even the burns beatings every single one of the hits I had endured combined wouldn't even come close to the pain I was feeling it wasn't the fact that Natsu left no… that was merely the breaking point the last drop of water which made my whole dam to shatter he was my rock and without the support he gave me everything that had happened through the whole month washed over me and I felt like was drowning over and over again. Loosing Aquarius had been hard for me but with help of my family I had overcome it I knew she was alive she was safe she would never be hurt again the pain of loosing her had been unbearable my sister my mother… I was never going to see her again but I would be dammed if I didn't honor her memory I would make her proud by becoming the strongest there was out there and when Natsu comes back because I know he will I will kick his sorry ass to hell but right now I let myself grief let myself mourn for the loss even though it was temporary of my dear family with Loki being my rock I would get through this. After all I always did…..

"You're not alone my princess you never will be… I will always be by your side all of you spirits will support you and be with you every step of the way no matter the time or the place we will never leave you and when you feel that you can't take another step we will carry you the rest of the way. We will fight together like always side by side never backing down we will become strong so you never fear falling again" he said his voice was velvety smooth and raw with feeling he caressed her face and kissed her forehead with love his lips lingered for a moment and breathed deeply then he moved his face making his lips hover right in front of her own then he gently kissed her with such passion that words were not needed to express his love to her when he broke away he said

"I love you Lucy… so so much and it pains my heart to see you cry thinking that you are alone in this, so I need you to remember that there will not be a moment were you are alone because I will be by your side and even though our love cannot be or you don't love me back I will always be with you… always"

"Always?" I asked looking at him my tears dry and my eyes filled with doubt

"Always"

And with that last promise I fell asleep in the arms of my lion, who I loved with all my heart, protecting me from the nightmares threating to attack from the edge of my mind.

LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/LINE BREAK/

As I woke up I felt the familiar and warm arms around my waist as I became more aware I noticed my position. I was partially on top of Loki my hand in his hair and the other in his naked chest his arms were loosely wrapped around my waist and the other was at the back of my head holding it in place our legs were intertwined and our faces were merely centimeters apart. I breathed deeply willing myself not to kick him

I slowly untangled myself from his grip but the more I moved the more hi tightened his hold on my I pried his hands from me but that just made him growl in annoyance the he turned making me fall in his chest with and _oof_ which woke him up and as I tried to stand up his brown and gentle eyes met mine

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered a smirk sketched in his face

"Good morning yourself kitty" I said a smirk of my own in place

"Did you just seriously call me kitty" he said or more like growled

"Yeah I did have a problem with that kitty cat?"

"I'll show you I am no kitty cat this is a lion you're talking with princess" and with that he turned was around so I was underneath him then with one hand he pinned both of my hands and with the other he started tickling me like crazy

"No! Hahahahhahahahaha Loki please I-I-I-I can't breathe hahahhahhahahhaha o god damm it Loki!" I screamed and begged but he just kept on with the attack and when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore tears in my eyes from laughing too much he finally stopped

"Now repeat after me princess "you are a magnificent lion oh mighty Loki" he said a bright smile instead of his usual smirk

"Never!" I said taunting him

"You better say it Lucy or I will tickle you into oblivion!" he threatened

"Fine fine dam ego box… you are a magnificent lion oh mighty Loki!" I said a silly smile on my face

"Oh! I knew you would understand thank you so much for such kind words" and with that he finally let my hands go and helped me stand up

"Thank you Loki" I said a small blush in my cheeks

"Always beautiful" he whispered and once again caressed my cheek

"What do I do now Loki? I mean everyone is truly gone I have no job money is running out I have to pay my rent and look for a new job… there are not many possibilities there are no other guild in Magnolia" I said finally after a small silence I needed to figure out what I was going to do soon or I would be homeless and I wasn't ready to be in another guild I think I will never be.

"don't worry we'll figure this out, the money is no big deal I can go to the next town and do some jobs today nothing mayor or too dangerous but that will leave enough money Virgo is also planning on doing the same along with Capricorn you are strong enough to hold two spirits out for a whole day since I will be out with my own magic. Since the GMG you have gotten strong and us spirits have made great advancements my magic vessel is expanding as well as the other spirts and so is yours and judging by the magic levels you have you should be able to old out at least 5 spirits all golden keys so that should fix the money problem until you find a job, as for rent I think it's time you move there is quite a lot of land in the forest near Magnolia its right on the outskirts and the price shouldn't be to high considering nobody uses the space I'm sure you can afford it with the money we bring in today, then Taurus Virgo Scorpio Capricorn and myself can help you build the house that way the rent problem is out of the way. Maybe you should go around town and look for a decent job that pays well" he said he had his arms loosely around my waist hugging me from behind his head in the crook of my neck his warmth making me sigh in relief

"Are you guys sure I mean doing jobs on your own I don't feel comfortable with this Loki…" I said but he just shrugged me off

"Let us do this for you Luce this is our job we are more than happy to do it than you think" he said and with a chaste kiss on my cheek he poofed out of existence.

I sighed and got ready for the day I took a fast shower and ate a quick breakfast which was a simple sandwich with juice and a few grapes then snapping my belt in place and putting on my combat boots before going out I looked at myself in the mirror I had a simple blood red blouse V neck my hair was down and my bangs to the side instead of my usual skirt I decided to stick with black leather jeans and my usual combat boots my leather belt was secure and my keys and whip were in place with a wink at my reflexion I stepped out ready for a new day.

As I walked into the lively streets of Magnolia I was thinking on what job should I get I was thinking maybe a barmaid or a waitress in some café or bar I knew how to handle myself since I helped out Mirajane when the Guild Hall was crowded. I kept walking until a small bar came into view it wasn't very big but it wasn't shaggy at all it looked decent it was painted black with the name fashionably written in red letters the name of the bar was "Devil's Bar" it picked my interest and when I saw the Help wanted sign I quickly entered the bar.

The inside as expected was dark the walls were black with a few decorations there were a few tables 10 at least there was a bar with stools and a girl in her mid-thirties was cleaning the bar with a rug

"Do you need something" the lady said she had radiant hair literally her hair was a maple color it wasn't red but I wasn't brown somehow it was right in the middle she had it in a high pony tail but it still reached her mid back she had beautiful eyes a peculiar green shade with what looked like golden flakes she also had a few freckles adorning her face she was wearing a simple dark brown dress that reached mid-thigh with high boots that reached just underneath hear knees all in all she was beautiful

"Ummm yes I saw the Help wanted outside I hope I could be the help?" I said with a small smile

"I would say hell yeah this place gets really crowded at night and I'm getting a little overwhelmed with everything Eric said it would be a good idea" she said as she looked at me from head to toe.

"Who is Erick?" I asked and just when she was about to answer a man who couldn't be older than me stepped out of a room

"Well that would be me of course young lady" Erick said the first thing I noticed was that 1. He was an eye candy and 2. He was tall as hell he had midnight black hair that reached just before his shoulders with eyes and creamy skin he smiled it wasn't too light to look like he was bored or too bright to feel like he was faking it he was slightly strong from what she could tell the black dress shirt he wore was tight against his arms and every time he flexed I though his shirt would rip into smithereens "To be precise I am Erick Hunt the owner of this bar and this is my little sister Hikari Hunt"

"Nice to meet you Mister Hunt I came here with the hopes of being the help that you requested" I said as politely as I could he was a giant man and I felt a strong aura coming from the strange man

"I see no problem with that in fact we are quite desperate would you be willing to start today?" Erick asked with a much gentler tone

"Yes! That would be perfect" I said in excitement

"Very well miss…."

"Heartfillia, Lucy Heartfillia, but there is no need for formalities you can just call me Lucy" I said with a bright smile

"Very well Lucy I will say you later this evening we start at 7 we can talk about your payment and shifts later on" he said and with that he turned around and entered his office once again,

With a smile directed at Hikari I left the bar feeling pretty damm good about myself having accomplished one of my many duties for today

There was only one thing left to do besides buying the land in the forest and that was talking to the mayor I wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea the damm geezer had an unexplainable hate toward mages but he still permitted us to work and stablish our base here with that in mind it wouldn't be too eventful talking about Fairy Tail grounds and the plans he had with them but since I was the only mage left in town I had to make sure that the grounds were still there when everyone came back but she still couldn't shake the bad feeling hanging around that something bad was going to happen today…. And she wouldn't be able to stop it.

 **so yeah... its roughly 4k so almost 7 pages in word i hope it was long enough to make up for the time that I didn't publish or update so do a favor to this kind of lazy fox and review i love review i eat reviews Reviews are my life! but also please do favorite and follow :D**

 **LOVE Shana! mwahh!**


	3. I'm SO sorry READ SUPER IMPORTANT!

PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT

Hi...

So first of all this is not Shana its well her sister and im really sorry to inform you that she passed away a few months in an accident ago hence the no updating part thought I should let you guys know since even though it was just for two chapter she loved each one of your reviews and motivating messages, critics and everything.

I didnt check the account sooner because i didnt have the heart to open it I used to work on it with her staying up late and it brought back too many memories so for that im truly sorry.

I don't know if I will continue the story or not it really all depends on you I had an idea of how the frame was supposed to flow but if you guys dont want me to write it than i will simply delete the story.

With Love NaraFox

you can all just call me Nara


End file.
